Masks
Masks Masks are used by killers such as Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Leatherface, etc. Jason's Mask Jason Voorhees Gallery Potato Sack Mask (Part II) This mask as been wore by Jason Voorhees for the first time and seen in Friday The 13th: Part 2. when he is trying to kill Paul and Ginny. He gets struck in the shoulder and passes out, his mask is taken off of Ginny. After the event of part 2, it's unknown what happened to the mask. Shelly's Mask (Part III - VII) This mask was used by Jason again after the events of Part 2. He got the mask from camper, Shelly, and has kept the mask since Friday The 13th: Part 3 to Friday The 13th: The New Blood. In Part 3, the mask got his icon slash on it's head after Chris Higgins struck Jason in the head with the axe, the mask strap on the mask was snapped off by Trish Jarvis in Friday The 13th: The Final Chapter but the strap on the mask was later attached again but it's not known how the mask got attached. It's wasn't until Part 7 when Tina Shepard was fighting Jason, she managed to use her telekinesis on Jason, causing the mask to break in-half. Roy Burn's Mask (Part V) Roy Burn's mask was wore by Roy Burns himself in Part V. Nothing is known about this mask other than it was used by Roy in killing teenagers in Camp Crystal, It was captured by Tommy after Roy is killed by being stuck in the arm and then fell to his death onto farm spikes, it was used by Tommy at the end of Part 5. Jim Miller's Mask (Part VIII) Another mask Jason found was in Friday The 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan was a mask that was owned by Jim Miller. But his mask was stolen by Jason after Jason killed Jim by stabbing his spear gun into Jim's stomach, but his mask was later dropped by Jason after Jason was struck in the face with by acid, it's unknown what happened to the mask after but it's presumed that the mask was melted after the acid sewage flooded the sewers. Jason's Mask (Part XL - Jason X) Before the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Jason off-screen was able to get a hockey mask again, it's unknown where, who or what date he got mask from, the mask was used by Jason and was dragged to hell with him at the end of Jason Goes to Hell. It was later seen again in Freddy Vs. Jason after Jason came back from hell, it would be again seen in Jason X but it would be later destroyed by KM-14 before turning into Über Jason. Über Jason's Mask (Jason X) This mask was seen in Jason X after KM-14 killed Jason but later turned him into Über Jason. The mask would be partially burnt but later abandoned after Jason is killed after disintegrating into Earth II's atmosphere. Reference